Notnef Ynnad: version 1 Dabby Fenton: version none
by Anodyne the Animal
Summary: Notnef Ynnad is a ghost, a version 1 ghost. Her horrible life changes when she gets a second chance. She becomes human again, but with a ghost side. Dabby is her name now. What are the chances that she is adopted by the Fentons and meets a certain verison 999 ghost?
1. Chapter 1

Notnef Ynnad was a ghost. She was the opposite of Earth's beloved Danny Phantom, the least popular girl, the stupidest girl, and a girl with no actual friends, only a little like Danny Fenton. She watched from her world as Danny zoomed around and saved the day. Being an average ghost like her was annoying. She hadn't found anything worth being the guardian of. Danny was lucky, he had gained version 999, the best version of the ghost world, the hardest to defeat. She was version 1, the least advanced version. She had named herself since her ghost parents were too ashamed of her and left her out to vanish without a name. Who could blame them? She wanted to die but couldn't, since she was already dead. She spent her days crying, cutting, wishing, and watching.

Boxy (what she called the Box Ghost) was version 5, so he was above her, along with everyone else. She had long, silky white hair, forest green eyes, and porcelain white skin as a human. Before she became a ghost she was the opposite of herself now. Now she had messy jet black hair and purple eyes. The only thing she kept from her human appearance was her porcelain skin that looked like it could be broken if she were to be dropped. Every day she came home to her makeshift house in the woods coved in bruises from Hsad, the neighborhood bully.

Her adoptive parents had one real daughter, Enimsaj. She called him… well… nothing. He hated her and wanted her gone from his life. Her parents were notorious human- hunters who couldn't care less about her. Notnef had a horrible life. Until that one day that changed everything, the day that Notnef Ynnad became Dabby Fenton.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Danny Phantom, the show would never end. Since it did, then I don't. CURSE YOU CREATORS OF DANNY PHANTOM! CONTINUE THE AWSOMENESS, DAG NABBIT!**

She was home alone again, with no way of running away, due to the fact that she was chained to a wall. The chain was made of GHOST, Ghostly Hydrogen Oxy Steel Titanium. The more she struggled, the more the chains would burn, so she made no movement but her slight breathing. She pondered on how she came to be with this family of ghosts that hated her so much. She remembered the day the Ghost Realm's government assigned to a loving family who got a second chance a few weeks later, the Manson's. That was the moment this nameless, evil family took her in. She'd much rather sleep in the streets, like Boxy.

There was no fun in this family for her. Nobody wanted a powerless ghost. She had no idea why they were so desperate to keep her. Finally she had enough. She began to struggle and the chain began to burn. She knew there was a point at which the chain would melt but most ghosts would die before they reached that point. She ignored the burning and kept on struggling, tears streaming down her cheeks. Enough, this was enough. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing! If she were to vanish, she would vanish, she wanted to die NOW. With her final breath, she screamed for the first time in her fifteen year old life.

She yelled, pointing at the relative direction of the sky, "It's all your fault!"

Then, she vanished.

She was floating, warm, happy, and smiling. A bright light came closer to her and she was overwhelmed with the feeling of joy, something she had never felt. She felt welcomed, she felt needed, and she felt…. ALIVE. Was it even possible? Would she be getting a second chance? What had she done, what will she do?

A loud, yet gentle voice boomed, "Hello Notnef, welcome to heaven."

Heaven. She had wanted to come here since the moment she died. Only the good beings of the universe got to go here. She had not proven herself worthy of going here when she died, nor when she vanished, so how did she get here? Would she be given a second chance?

The voice continued, almost as if reading her mind. "You have not proven yourself worthy of staying in this realm but have proven yourself worth of _Fortuna__ S__ecundus_, the second chance."

She knew it! Her second chance at happiness! She couldn't wait!

"Your new name will be Dabby, a mute, orphaned child. You will be adopted by the Fenton's the day you become Dabby. Oh, and you are fourteen, two years younger than Danny. You will have long, silky white hair, forest green eyes, and porcelain white skin. The reason is unknown." The voice said.

Notnef, now Dabby, was fangirling. She was going to be Danny's little sister! She was going to be her human self again!

"One last thing you have to know. You have a ghost side, a level 59 EVOLVING ghost side with jet black hair and violet eyes."

Dabby was no longer listening; she did not hear the last thing the voice said over her fangirl squealing.

"Good luck Dabby! _Vade in __domum__!" _The voice yelled the powerful words and Dabby blacked out.

Dabby awoke in a soft bunk bed to the sounds of bells being rung. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and groggily stared at the world around her. Then she rubbed them again, and again. 'No! Not this!' she thought. She looked towards the shelf on the wall next to her and gasped. Glasses! Ugh, life was playing tricks on her yet again. She slipped the rose (colored) framed glasses and watched a lady dressed in black and white ran between the rows of bunk beds.

"Breakfast is ready, girls! Get up, get up!" She yelled.

Dabby stretched and hopped out of bed, landing on her feet without a sound. Three girls, still in their nightgowns, strutted like a trio of peacocks to her with evil looks on their faces.

"Oh look, the freak is up! How did you sleep? Oh, wait, you can't talk, like a cat or dog! That's what you are! A she- male- cat- dog!" The center girl said in a prissy, squealing voice.

The center girl had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She looked like Hsad from the ghost realm. The two other girls had black hair at varying length. One girl had indigo eyes, long wavy hair, and dark brown skin; the other had sea green eyes, short straight hair, and tanned caramel skin. Dabby recalled that Dashina (dash- in - ey), Violetta, and Marceline were their names from memories that were not her own.

Dashina grinned, showing her perfectly straight, white teeth. Violetta and Marceline cackled. They all turned and strutted down away like deranged birds. Dabby felt the hurt the girls inflicted on her, but she didn't really care, it was worse in the ghost realm. She felt her throat. There was a long scar there, from the GHOST collar. That was probably why she couldn't speak. She looked at her wrists and ankles next, and sure enough, there were burn marks. She shrugged and quickly got dressed. She then headed off in the direction of where her mind was dragging her off to. For the first time in fifteen years, she needed to go to the bathroom.

A few hours later Dabby heard her name being called by the lady in black and white. She was then told to pack all her belongings and come quickly. So she did. She was then dragged off to a large room with six chairs and a table. Four of the chairs were occupied by a large man dressed in orange, a woman dressed in blue, a girl dressed in a black dress shirt and sky blue jeans, and of course her idol, Danny Fenton. The lady took the seat opposite the family and looked at Dabby. Dabby took the silent message and sat down in the remaining seat. The lady talked with the man and the woman. Dabby twisted her hair and began to wonder what would happen if she tried to talk. She waited and tried to say "Danny."

A high squeal erupted from her throat and her scar burned. Her eyes wide in pain, she gripped her throat. What had that voice done to her? He had realized all her dreams and wishes only to crush them. Everyone stared at her, astonished.

"Danny," The blue- clad woman began, "I think she tried to say your name."

What they had heard was "Dee- nee", which, when said by Dabby, had sounded similar to "Danny". Danny stared at Dabby, he saw a girl who was very different from him in appearance. He had jet black hair, she had white hair, he had blue eyes, and she had green eyes. He was most fascinated by her skin, which was a porcelain white he had only seen on ghosts.

He had seen her somewhere before. School, Amity Park? No, she lived 30 miles away. His dad's ghost seminars? Maybe… but the nuns probably wouldn't let her go, even more so that she couldn't speak. There was only one more logical place he could've seen her, The Ghost Zone. As illogical as it seemed, she reminded him of that raven- haired, purple- eyed girl on the rock near the door to the Lost Realm.

She had seemed so sad and lonely, sitting on that floating rock, all alone. He had wanted to talk to her but he was usually on some important mission and couldn't. Other times when he turned his back and looked again, she was gone.

Amazing, he would have a little sister. Dabby was fourteen, he was two full years older than her, making her "little". Dani could be considered his sister, but she was his clone, and was never around. Her hair was quite unlike anyone else's, being white. He had only seen white hair on old people, diseased people, and ghosts. None of these seemed to apply to Dabby.

Suddenly Dabby's eyes flashed purple and she grabbed her head.

"Dabby? Are you alright?" Maddie asked.

Dabby did a series of quick movements with her hands. Danny knew a little sign language, he knew this meant: _I forgot something in my bed, can I go get it?_ Danny suddenly felt the cold sensation that meant a ghost was near. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Little did he know that this ghost fight would be quite unlike any other.

**Please, please review! I seriously need help on how to continue this. DAG NABBIT! STUPID GHOST PARENTS! Btw, the Manson's ARE Sam and her parents. More about that later! If you want me to add you as a ghost and/or human PM or review me and tell me if you want to be evil or not, your ghost and/or human name, your ghost and/or human age, ghost and/or human personality, ghost and/or human… EVERYTHING. I'll let you know if I'm accepting it or not. If no one asks me, then Dabby will continue with Danny's ghost enemies. All who will review will get an imaginary Dabby doll or an imaginary sugar or chocolate chip cookie! This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with a GOING GHOST!**


End file.
